Owari No Seraph and Vampire Knight XOVER
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Krul Tepes wants to find out more about the other vampire sect that comes in two forms, born a vampire or turned into a vampire. As a third Progenitor and acting as Mikaela's foster mother, she sends Mikaela, Yuuichiro, Shiho, Shinoa, Yoichi, and Mitsuba to pose as students in the day class of Cross Academy. MikaYuu!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a random thought, what if Vampire Knight and Owari No Seraph (Seraph of the End) existed in the same universe. The vamps in both manga are very different so I wanted them to interact. Since Mika is going, by default Yuu and the rest of team Shinoa is going. Also this fanfic has MikaYuu so if you don't ship it, don't read this fic. . .**

 **~Ocean**

Chapter 1

A pink haired lady was sitting in a comfy chair in the office of none other than headmaster Cross of Cross Academy. The lady: Krul Tepes as she had introduced herself, looked no older than thirteen. But as headmaster Cross was aware, looks can be deceiving.

Sipping her cup of "tea" Krul Tepes spoke up.

"I've heard plenty about your school in my country Mr. Cross and it seems that you have a rather interesting system here."

Kaien Cross was rather surprised with the maturity she spoke, definitely not like a thirteen year old.

"Yes, that is correct we have day class and a night class. We found that more people can be educated if two classes were created. The Night Class of course has special requirements, so most students go into the day class."

"Very interesting. . . I came here, , to discuss the enrollment of my sixteen year old son Mikaela, and his friends. Back at home, I haven't found a proper school to place my precious son in, and he is very closely attached to his friends so they would have to be allowed entrance as well."

"Oh, how wonderful, another parent with similar ideals to my own!" Kaien gushed tears forming behind his rectangular glasses.

"Of course your son may come with his friends! Is he a day class student?"

"Yes of course. . . why wouldn't he be. I want my dear son to have a proper schedule and be taken care of!"

"Not a problem ."

"Wonderful, if you could give me a moment to call my son to inform him of this wonderful news."

Kaien nodded kindly. As Krul pulled out a phone and began dialing a number the door opened to reveal Yuki and Zero.

"Oh! My apologies headmaster Cross. . . I was just reporting back. . ." Yuki stuttered.

"No worries, and call me father Yuki dear. You too Zero. . . While you are here, I'm currently in the process of enrolling some new students. One of the student's mother is here to discuss."

It was only then that Yuki noticed the pink haired presence in the room.

"A. . a mother? She looks thirteen!" Yuki stuttered.

"Yuki it is rude to assume a person's age. I am sure no matter her age she is a qualified mother."

Over by Krul, the phone finally picked up on the other side.

"Krul? What the heck do you want?" a young masculine voice asked. Everyone in the office heard, as Krul had him on speaker.

"Mikaela! I told you to call me mother! And that is not how you greet me twerp!"

"Yeah Yeah. . . why did you even call me Krul. . ." Yuki sympathized with this Mikaela, understanding how he felt about the overbearing parent.

"Well. . . I just enrolled you, your Yuu-chan, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, and what was the telephone polls actual name?"

"Kimizuki. . ."

"Ah yes of course Kimizuki. . . sorry your lover boy seems to only call him telephone poll. . . I must have forgotten. Anyway I enrolled you six in school!"

There was dead silence at the other end of the line for a second.

"WHAT!?"

"I enrolled you in school Mika dearest. . . I think it would do you good. Besides I had a feeling you would object which is why you get to take your friends."

There was more silence a door slammed shut in the background.

A voice was heard in the distance "Hey Mika. . . why do you look super angry. . ."

"Ohh wonderful! Yuichiro would you be a dear and calm Mika down. . . he seems to be upset that I'm sending all six of you to school."

"WHAT. . . I am not calming him down for that. . . I thought I was finally done with class, I already had three years of torture!"

"You are not helping the situation."

"I'm well aware Krul. . . what's your game."

"There is no game, but I want you six to go to school. And on the bright side, you will be away from Ferid most of the time."

Mikaela's voice came to life once again.

"Fine, anything to avoid Ferid."

"Good, now let your friends know to pack, I'm dropping you guys off next week."

Krul hung up the phone.

Yuki and Zero were looking at each other, exchanging glances on what they just heard.

"So it's settled?" Kaien Cross asked.

"Yes."

"Good, may I have their full names for documentation?"

"Mikaela Hyakuya, Yuichiro Hyakuya, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangu, Yoichi Saotome, and Shiho Kimizuki."

"Are both Mikaela and Yuichiro your sons?" Headmaster cross asked in relation to the last names.

"Goodness no. Both were in the Hyakuya orphanage growing up, and refuse to associate with their birth names. Besides I could never adopt Yuichiro, that would be an awful idea."

Headmaster Cross looked confused.

"Oh don't worry, not because I don't like him. . . my son Mikaela. . . is in a . . . close. . relationship with him. . ."

Headmaster Cross still slightly confused let it slide.

 **One Week Later:**

A rather fancy black limo pulled up to the bottom steps of Cross Academy and Krul Tepes hopped out. Waiting for her at the bottom was none other than Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu.

"Ah, you two are Mr. Cross's adopted children right? I'm assuming you are here to show the new students to their dorms?"

Yuki nodded her head, "Yes, where are they?"

"Inside the car. One moment."

Krul banged on the door. "Get your lazy butts out!"

The door opened and six people got out in total.

The first, a girl with purple hair in a braided bun and a big bow. The second a blonde haired girl with pigtails. Third a red haired boy with glasses and piercings. Fourth a shy looking brunette boy, and finally stepping out together, a black haired boy with bright green eyes, helping out a stunning fluffy pale blonde haired male with startling red eyes.

"These are the new students. . . Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangu, Shiho Kimizuki, Yoichi Saotome, and Yuichiro Hyakuya who goes by Yuu, and my son Mikaela Hyakuya who goes by Mika." Krul said pointing to each member of Team Shinoa.

Yuki smiled "I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu! Nice to meet you."

Shinoa gave a bright smile and so did Yoichi, but the rest of the crew either did nothing or gave a small wave. Everyone was surprised Yuu wasn't being obnoxiously loud, but he was too busy holding Mika's hand to notice.

"I have one small request, I would like Mika and Yuu to share a room, Shinoa and Mitsuba,, and Yoichi and Kimizuki." Krul voiced.

"Yes of course, I had three rooms picked out either way but the arrangement is up to them."

Krul Tepes was in the back walking next to Mikaela and Yuichiro lecturing them.

"Mika, you better write to me got it?"

"You still aren't my mother Krul."

"You are so cruel! I don't care what you say, I'm your mother Mika dear!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Hey Lighten up Mika-babe. . ." Mika blushed at that sudden flirtatious comment from Yuu.

"Not around me I can't deal with this level of cuteness!" Krul shrieked.

Shinoa who had heard stifled a laugh.

"Anyway. . . If you get into trouble and can't contact me remember your uncle is always there to help! Right ASHERA?"

 _Inside of Yuu-chan's head:_

"Of course little sister. . ." Ashuramaru stuttered not wanting to upset his sister.

 _Not in Yuu-chan's head:_

Yuki lead the six to the dorms and couldn't help but watch the white haired male. Solemn, but gorgeous, she didn't see him smile except for the few times the black haired boy nudged him or said something to him. Something about this boy seemed too regal to be considered human. But it would be impossible for him to be something like vampire. . . it was mid day and the sun was shining strongly. No vampire could survive that. One thing was for sure, he would have the day class girls swooning over him.

Yuki could feel the headache already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A loud blaring noise awoke Yuu from his peaceful slumber. Patting around with his eyes closed he found the source and threw it against the wall. The annoying clock continued blaring so Yuu had no choice but to inspect the source and opened his eyes. Turns out he had thrown the alarm clock across the room but hadn't succeeded in breaking it. Mika in the meanwhile had curled into a ball and covered his head in a pillow to drown out the noise.

 _Inside Yuu-chan's head:_

"You better shut the thing up if you don't want to lose your ability to hear." Ashuramaru teased.

"Shut up Ashuramaru I'm going. . ." Yuu muttered back.

 _Not in Yuu-chan's head:_

Yuu pulled himself out of his bed and shut off the blaring clock before going over to wake up the shuttering ball that was Mika.

"Mika. . . you up yet?"

"Shut-up Yuu-chan I want to sleep more!"

With Mika not cooperating, Yuu climbed onto the bed and sat down on what he assumed was Mika's back.

"Get off me Yuu-chan!" Mika groaned.

"Nope sorry Mika, but unless you promise to get up, I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're annoying Yuu!"

"Aww I'm hurt Mika!" Yuu fake sobbed.

Mika shuffled about shoving Yuu off him causing both to tumble off the bed since Yuu refused to let go off Mika.

"Ow. . . You are an awful person you know that?" Mika grumbled.

"Yup, I know Mika dear, you have told me before."

There was a short rap on the door.

"Hey, You two up?" Kimizuki called.

"Yeah. . . we're getting there!" Yuu hastily called from his still awkward position of sitting on Mika.

"Good, Yoichi and I are already dressed, Shinoa and Mitsuba are still 'beautifying themselves' as they call it, so hurry up so we can go get breakfast and then head to class."

"Yeah, we are almost ready!" Yuu replied.

"You sure? You seem panicked and I haven't heard Mika once!"

Yuu elbowed Mika to speak up.

"OW! Yeah I'm awake. . ." Mika grumbled.

"Alright, see you in five!" Kimizuki hollered before presumably going down the hall again.

Hastily the two got up and rushed to put on the day class uniform.

Yuu looked Mika up and down and then his own side by side in the mirror.

"We look hot. . ." Yuu joked.

"Shut up Yuu-chan, we have to go. . .'

"Shut up is your main form of vocabulary this morning. . . fine let's go but first. . " Yuu teased raising his eyebrows, he pecked Mika on the lips before pulling the blushing white blonde out of the dorm room.

"You two have fun in there?" Shinoa teased light-heartedly.

"We didn't do anything Shinoa. . ." Mika grumbled.

"Mmm hmm whatever you say ickle Mika. . " she replied grinning.

Sticking together the group quickly headed off to breakfast and sat together, trying to avoid the stares of the day class.

The whispering however was blatantly obvious.

"OH MY GOD! CATCH ME! I have never been surrounded by this much hotness!" a girl squealed from across the room.

"I know, and they are in the day class for once!" Another chimed in.

Kimizuki couldn't take it anymore and started laughing his head off.

"Oh, god, 10 minutes into breakfast and Mika and Yuu already are being targeted."

" Oi shut up telephone pole!" Yuu grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME TELEPHONE POLE!"

Before a full-on brawl started Mitsuba was holding Kimizuki back and Shinoa was holding Yuu back.

"NO Fighting you idiots!" Shinoa scolded.

" Not even 8:30 and you have to get riled up. . . boys will be boys. . ." Mitsuba remarked.

The quietness was interrupted by a shrill squeal "WHY DO THOSE GIRLS HAVE THE RIGHT TO TOUCH HIS HOT ABS?!"

Mika seemed to tense up at another person mentioning Yuu's abs.

"Aww, don't worry Mika, you are the only one who gets to take in my hotness" Yuu grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself Yuu-chan. . ."

They were briefly interrupted by a slight coughing noise.

It was the Yuki girl if Yuu could remember correctly.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me from yesterday, so I wanted to officially introduce myself. I'm Yuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter and part of the disciplinary committee. So if you need any help finding your way around the school, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thankyou Yuki-chan! I'm Shinoa and I'm sorta the leader of the group, Mitsuba is my side-kick, Yoichi is our sweet innocent muffin, Kimizuki is the anger mushroom, and Mika and Yuu are the charming princesses."

This caused each and every one of the before mentioned to glare at Shinoa.

"Who are you calling princess. . ." Mika grumbled.

"You dear, besides you seem to be attracting plenty of attention, just like pretty princesses. . ."

"I'm a guy. . ."

"Fine prince charming, is that better?'

"No, drop the nick-name all together."

"Aww you are no fun!" Shinoa pouted.

Yuki nervously giggled before excusing herself.

After a few more minutes of awkward exchanges and fangirl outbursts from across the room the group of six headed outside to go to class and noticed a bunch of girls watching a group of people crossing the campus. Mika strained his ears and eyes to try to figure out what was so special before tensing up enough that Yuu noticed.

"Vampires. . ." he muttered.

"Must be the night class Krul was talking about. . ."

"Are you sure Mika?" Yuu urged.

"I'm positive, but they seem far weaker than even the common vampires from Sanguinem."

"So weaker than you?" Yoichi asked

"Yes. . . I'm a noble vampire. . . I was converted by the third progenitor herself." Mika said with disgust in his voice. It was hard to tell whether he was disgusted by the strength of vampire who turned him, or whether it was himself he was disgusted with. Yuu assumed it was a mix of both, and gave Mika's hand a reassuring squeeze.

A voice interrupted the silence.

"I'm surprised, seeing new students not crowded at those gates."

Yuu looked up to find himself face to face with a brown-haired male whose hair went to the nape of his neck.

"We're trying to avoid crowds. . ." Yuu stated calmly.

"Smart decision. . . is there a reason why, if I may ask."

"Simply put fangirls. . ."

"Interesting. . . usually there aren't fangirls fawning over day class students. I'm Kaname Kuran, the head of the night class."

"Yuichiro Hyakuya, the others are Mikaela Hyakuya, Yoichi Saotome, Shiho Kimizuki, Mitsuba Sangu, and Shinoa Hiragi."

Mika who was at Yuu's side hadn't said anything, instead he looked down, and not directly at Kaname. Not only did he have a weird feeling about this man, but he knew if he looked up Kaname would see his red eyes. At this point Mikaela wasn't very sure if that was considered an obvious vampire trait, but he wanted to be safe.

"Pleasure to meet everyone. . . I must say, I did hear you caused quite the ruckus this morning from Yuki. It seems as though two of you drew quite the crowd. Is there anything, let's say abnormal about the two of you."

Mika raised his head.

"I would watch that tongue of yours Kuran. . . it might get you in trouble one of these days." Mika spat.

"Ah. . . right that was a bit rude of me, I must admit. Though I can see now that you are definitely one of the two that are getting the attention. Almost. . . almost as if you have that special eternal look. . . Silly of me, but just a thought."

"I don't know what game you are playing Kaname Kuran, but I am not going to play into that trap. If you think that you can pull bits and pieces of information out of me, then you are mistaken."

Kaname noticed the glint of anger, radiating from the bright red eyes.

"Very well, Mikaela Hyakuya, but I can assure you, I will keep my eyes on you. Have a pleasant morning." Without another word Kaname vanished joining the rest of the night class.

Team Shinoa visibly relaxed taking a deep sigh of relief.

"That Kaname guy gives me the creeps." Mitsuba complained.

Mikaela's eyes suddenly widened.

"I know why I recognize his name. Kaname Kuran is that pureblood Krul was talking about, I'm supposed to keep tabs on him for her! According to her, this vampire group only has two types of vampires and the purebloods are very pompous."

"So. . . So in other words we will be seeing more of him?" Yoichi stuttered.

"Yes. . . we have no choice."

"Oh come on, just when we get away from Ferid, we have to be surrounded by more bloodsuckers?!" Noticing the hurt look in Mika's eyes Yuu quickly pulled him into a hug and pecked him on the lips.

"Well almost all bloodsuckers, I don't want this one leaving me, you here that Mika? You are not going anywhere."

Mika blushed and full on kissed Yuu back.

 **A/N: Alrighty tell me what you think! There sadly aren't a lot of Owari no Seraph fics out there, and there are barely any Xover's so I want to do this Justice. Reviews motivate me to keep going since I know people want to see more! So thank you to those people that already reviewed :)**

 **~Ocean**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The former members of the Moon demon company and the Noble Vampire were on their way to face the one thing Yuu never wanted to experience again. School! The minute they entered through the doors of the classroom and loud noises game to halt minus the sound of drool dripping onto the floors and desks. The teacher looked up and noticed the students standing at the door.

"You must be the new students? I'm Hashi-Sensei, how about each of you introduces yourselves."

Yuu nodded in confirmation and stepped up first acting like the undecided leader.

"My name is Yuichiro Hyakuya, I'm hoping to get a broader education here at Cross Academy."

"I'm Shinoa Hiragi, I here for the same reason as Yuichiro!"

"I'm Mitsuba Sangu! I am hoping to learn some new culture! Treat me well!"

"I'm Yoichi Saotome. I'm. I'm here for the same reason as Yuu."

"Yo, I'm Shiho Kimizuki, I'm here to get into arguments with Yuu… and get an education."

After Mika didn't budge Yuu stepped up again.

"That's Mikaela Hyakuya, his mom forced him to come, and no we are not related if you are wondering!"

The teacher clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Wonderful, find yourselves a place to sit, and we shall begin our lesson!"

After a bit of shuffling, they found seats close together, and as far away from fangirls as possible. Mika found it increasingly difficult to concentrate as he had at least a dozen eyes on him. Yuu was giving those girls glares since that was HIS Mika they were eye raping.

Shiho just quietly did his work, and Yoichi was oblivious to any stares. That is how the rest of the class went.

The bell rang and the group ran out of the building as fast as they could. Finally at a safe distance from the fangirls the group walking through a nice garden area. Mika and Yuu were amiably chatting. The rest of the group was walking ahead when Mika suddenly stopped and leaned against a nearby wall. His strength vanishing as he slid to the floor. It had been days since he last had blood, despite needing to drink every day.

"Mika!"Yuu exclaimed.

"Mikaela answer me when was the last time you drank blood!" Yuu urged.

"I'm. I'm fine Yuu-chan. I just need to sit."

"Don't push aside my question. When was the last time you drank blood!"

"Five. . . Five days ago." Mika said through a strained voice.

"Are you crazy? Didn't I tell you I don't care that you are a vampire? Don't starve yourself! You have to live on for me."

"No I can't drink your blood. You, you are my boyfriend, what kind of person would I be if sucked blood from my own boyfriend. '

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be If I left you suffering. I already told you, Mika, I will happily give you my blood!"

"But. . ."

"Fine if you won't bite me then you leave me no choice. . ."

Yuu took his sword from his scabbard and slit his arm so that blood dripped. Instead of holding it out, he placed his mouth over his arm and let it fill with the iron tasting liquid. Leaning over Mika who was against the wall, Yuu cupped his face and kissed him forcing the blood into Mika's mouth, blood dribbling down both their chins. Instead of stopping the kiss when Mika swallowed the blood instead the two began kissing each other, which became more heated within a few minutes.

"Well Yuu's lost it, he is openly making out with his boyfriend in public," Mitsuba remarked.

"What are you Jealous? Do you want to make out with me?" Shinoa said jokingly with an evil grin present on her face.

"Yo MikaYuu we have to get to the dorms." Kimizuki said jokingly.

Mika and Yuu pulled themselves apart heavily blushing.

"Shut up telephone pole" Yuu muttered

Suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking and saw a girl about their age who had seemingly dropped a glass of water on the pavement.

"Uh,can we help you?" Yoichi asked.

"THE TWO HOTTEST ARE GAY!" The girl started quietly but proceeded to scream before running away with tears in her eyes her hopes eternally shattered.

Shiho lost it at that moment and started laughing so hard that he began wheezing and Shinoa gave him to Heimlich to stop him from choking on some spit.

 **A FEW HOURS PRIOR. . .**

"Ferid…. Where are you going?" A voice asked.

Ferid Bathory turned his head and looked at the pink haired Vampire Queen.

"Just visiting that cross academy."

"If you lay your hand on a single student, annoy Mika or Yuu, or reveal our status I will crucify you myself!" Krul Tepes warned.

"I would never hurt Mika-chan… You know that Krul dearest!"

"Drop the dearest, and get the hell out of my site."

"Yes My Queen!" Ferid replied grinning before literally skipping out of the throne room.

 **Present:**

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" trilled a voice that sent a shiver down the spines of Mika, Yuu, and just about everyone in the vicinity.

"FERID!" The cohort screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh get the Perv away from me!" Shinoa yelled.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap! Sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic ( college-related stuff, I've officially committed to a college Yay!) and I am working on multiple fanfics at once!**


End file.
